User blog:Minifigureman11/Recurring JD Artists Best Song Competition
Basically I'm gonna do a series of polls where you decide which is the best song for each recurring JD artist. (Artists that have had 2 or more songs in the series. Spin-offs dont count) Round 1: Elvis Presley The Results: 1st: Jailhouse Rock - 7 votes Joint 2nd: Viva Las Vegas - 1 vote Joint 2nd: A Little Less Conversation - 1 vote Jailhousequat_kindlephoto-26808022.jpg|Jailhouse Rock wins! Round 2: Blondie The Results: 1st: Call Me - 4 votes 2nd: Heart Of Glass - 3 votes Callme_kindlephoto-26942487.jpg|Call Me wins! Round 3: Britney Spears The Results: 1st: Circus - 11 votes 2nd: Oops!... I Did It Again - 3 votes Joint 3rd: Baby One More Time - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Toxic - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Womanizer - 1 vote Circus-0_kindlephoto-27097320.jpg|Circus wins! Round 4: Katy Perry The Results: 1st: This Is How We Do - 6 votes 2nd: Dark Horse - 5 votes Joint 3rd: Roar - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Part Of Me - 2 votes Joint 4th: Birthday - 1 vote Joint 4th: California Gurls - 1 vote Joint 5th: Waking Up In Vegas - 0 votes Joint 5th: I Kissed A Girl - 0 votes Joint 5th: E.T. - 0 votes Joint 5th: Teenage Dream - 0 votes Joint 5th: Firework - 0 votes Joint 5th: Hot N Cold - 0 votes Thisishow_kindlephoto-16638588.jpg|This Is How We Do Wins! Round 5: Blur The Results: 1st: Song 2 - 9 votes 2nd: Boys & Girls - 1 vote Song2_kindlephoto-37071205.jpg|Song 2 Wins! Round 6: Irene Cara The Results: 1st: Flashdance... What A Feeling - 9 votes 2nd: Fame - 8 votes 212px-Flashdance...What_A_Feeling_kindlephoto-8277755.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling Wins! Round 7: The B-52's The Results: 1st: Funplex - 9 votes 2nd: Rock Lobster - 3 votes Funplex_kindlephoto-13378140.jpg|Funplex Wins! Round 8: Fatboy Slim The Results: 1st: Jin Go Lo Ba - 6 votes Joint 2nd: Body Movin' - 2 votes Joint 2nd: Rockafeller Skank - 2 votes 3rd: Sympathy For The Devil - 0 votes Jingoloba_kindlephoto-25290122.jpg|Jin Go Lo Ba Wins! Round 9: Calvin Harris The Results: 1st: Summer - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Acceptable In The 80's - 1 vote Joint 2nd: I Need Your Love - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Blame - 1 vote Summer_2015_kindlephoto-26122756.jpg|Summer Wins! Round 10: The Spice Girls The Results: 1st: Wannabe - 5 votes 2nd: Spice Up Your Life - 3 votes Wannabejd1_kindlephoto-13177449.jpg|Wannabe Wins! Round 11: Ke$ha (#freeKe$ha) The Results: 1st: Die Young - 7 votes 2nd: TiK ToK - 4 votes Joint 3rd: C'mon - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Timber - 1 vote 4th: We R Who We R - 0 votes Dieyoungdlc_kindlephoto-8165355.jpg|Die Yound Wins! Round 12: The Pussycat Dolls The Results: 1st: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - 7 votes 2nd: When I Grow Up - 5 votes Jaihoyouaremydestiny_kindlephoto-179859.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Wins! Round 13: Avril Lavigne The Results: 1st: Rock N Roll - 9 votes 2nd: Girlfriend - 4 votes Rocknrolldlc2014_kindlephoto-9353940.jpg|Rock N Roll Wins! Round 14: Rihanna The Results: 1st: Disturbia - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Man Down - 3 votes Joint 2nd: Where Have You Been - 3 votes Joint 2nd: Diamonds - 3 votes Joint 3rd: S.O.S - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Only Girl (In The World) - 2 votes Joint 4th: Pon De Replay - 0 votes Joint 4th: Umbrella - 0 votes Disturbia_guessed_kindlephoto-15540506.jpg|Disturbia Wins! Round 15: Donna Summer The Results: 1st: I Feel Love - 16 votes 2nd: Hot Stuff - 6 votes Ifeellove_kindlephoto-28527155.jpg|I Feel Love Wins! Round 16: MIKA The Results: 1st: Lollipop - 8 votes 2nd: Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - 6 votes Lollipop_kindlephoto-1713690.jpg|Lollipop Wins! Round 17: The Jackson 5 The Results: 1st: Blame It On The Boogie - 7 votes 2nd: I Want You Back - 3 votes Blameit_kindlephoto-39888297.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie Wins! Round 18: Beyonce The Results: 1st: Crazy In Love - 8 votes 2nd: Beautiful Liar - 4 votes Crazyinlovejdn_kindlephoto-226438.jpg|Crazy In Love Wins! Round 19: Jay-Z The Results: 1st: Umbrella - 5 votes 2nd: Crazy In Love - 3 votes Umbrella_kindlephoto-12618591.jpg|Umbrella Wins! Round 20: George Michael The Results: 1st: Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - 7 votes 2nd: Careless Whisper - 2 votes Wake_Me_Up_Before_You_Gogo_kindlephoto-345586.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wins! Round 21: Sweat Invaders The Results: 1st: Boomsday - 6 votes 2nd: Beat Match Till I'm Blue - 5 votes 3rd: Touch Me Want Me - 3 votes 4th: Cardiac Caress - 2 votes Joint 5th: Skin-To-Skin - 0 votes Joint 5th: Dun N Dusted - 0 votes Joint 5th: Merengue - 0 votes Boomsdaysqa_kindlephoto-15226554.jpg|Boomsday Wins! Round 22: The Black Eyed Peas/will.i.am The Results: 1st: I Gotta Feeling - 6 votes 2nd: It's My Birthday - 3 votes Joint 3rd: Let's Get It Started - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Pump It - 2 votes Joint 3rd: #thatPOWER - 2 votes 4th: Mas Que Nada - 1 vote I_Gotta_Feeling_kindlephoto-38635210.jpg|I Gotta Feeling Wins! Round 23: Nelly Furtado The Results: 1st: Maneater - 10 votes 2nd: Promiscuous - 3 votes Maneater-0_kindlephoto-43461399.jpg|Maneater Wins! Round 24: Jessie J The Results: 1st: Bang Bang - 6 votes 2nd: Wild - 4 votes 3rd: Domino - 3 votes 4th: Price Tag - 0 votes Balance_kindlephoto-11142929.jpg|Bang Bang Wins! Round 25: B.o.B The Results: 1st: Airplanes - 9 votes 2nd: So Good - 8 votes 3rd: Price Tag - 2 votes Airplanes_jdnow_kindlephoto-12803848.jpg|Airplanes Wins! Round 26: Duck Sauce The Results: 1st: Barbra Streisand - 8 votes 2nd: It's You - 3 votes Barbra_Streisand_kindlephoto-39811280.jpg|Barbra Streisand Wins! Round 27: 2 Unlimited The Results: 1st: Tribal Dance - 10 votes 2nd: No Limit - 4 votes Tribal_Dance_kindlephoto-28294807.jpg|Tribal Dance Wins! Round 28: Gwen Stefani The Results: 1st: What You Waiting For - 14 votes 2nd: Rich Girl - 4 votes Whatyouwait_cover_generic_kindlephoto-23579724.jpg|What You Waiting For Wins! Round 29: Earth, Wind And Fire The Results: 1st: Let's Groove - 11 votes 2nd: Boogie Wonderland - 1 vote Letsgroove_kindlephoto-1835340.jpg|Let's Groove Wins! Round 30: Daft Punk The Results: 1st: Get Lucky - 13 votes 2nd: Da Funk - 3 votes Getluckyjustdance2014_kindlephoto-19553262.jpg|Get Lucky Wins! Round 31: Anja The Results: 1st: Baby Don't Stop Now - 9 votes 2nd: Crazy Little Thing - 5 votes 3rd: Brand New Start - 4 votes 4th: Dance All Nite - 1 votes Babydontstopnowsqa_kindlephoto-752831.jpg|Baby Don't Stop Now Wins! Round 32: Sentai Express The Results: 1st: Nitro Bot - 16 votes 2nd: Spectronizer - 5 votes Robotrock_kindlephoto-22670249.jpg|Nitro Bot Wins! Round 33: LMFAO The Results: 1st: Party Rock Anthem - 10 votes 2nd: Sexy And I Know It - 5 votes Partyrockathem_guessed_kindlephoto-45275699.jpg|Party Rock Anthem Wins! Round 34: Konshens The Results: 1st: Feel So Right - 13 votes 2nd: Jamaican Dance - 3 votes Feelsoright_kindlephoto-46668493.jpg|Feel So Right Wins! Round 35: Shakira The Results: 1st: Beautiful Liar - 10 votes 2nd: Rabiosa - 5 votes Beautifulliar_kindlephoto-14551660.jpg|Beautiful Liar Wins! Round 36: Robbie Williams The Results: 1st: Candy - 14 votes 2nd: Somethin' Stupid - 3 votes Candy_kindlephoto-812550.jpg|Candy Wins! Round 37: Flo Rida The Results: 1st: Troublemaker - 10 votes 2nd: Good Feeling: 4 votes Troublemaker_kindlephoto-30086980.jpg|Troublemaker Wins! Round 38: One Direction The Results: 1st: Kiss You - 12 votes 2nd: No Control - 4 votes 3rd: Best Song Ever - 3 votes 4th: One Thing - 2 votes 5th: What Makes You Beautiful - 1 votes 6th: One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - 0 votes Kissyou_kindlephoto-2701801.jpg|Kiss You Wins! Round 39: Justin Bieber The Results: 1st: Beauty And A Beat - 7 votes 2nd: #thatPOWER - 2 votes Beautyandabeat_guessed_kindlephoto-3853875.jpg|Beauty And A Beat Wins! Round 40: Nicki Minaj The Results: 1st: Hey Mama - 7 votes 2nd: Starships - 6 votes 3rd: Super Bass - 3 votes Joint 4th: Pound The Alarm - 2 votes Joint 4th: Bang Bang - 2 votes 5th: Beauty And A Beat - 0 votes Heymama_kindlephoto-14141766.jpg|Hey Mama Wins! Round 41: Jennifer Lopez The Results: 1st: I Luh Ya Papi - 8 votes 2nd: Follow The Leader - 5 votes 3rd: On The Floor - 3 votes Luhyapapidlc_kindlephoto-36753979.jpg|I Luh Ya Papi Wins! Round 42: Pitbull The Results: 1st: Timber - 8 votes Joint 2nd: On The Floor - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Feel This Moment - 4 votes 3rd: Can't Get Enough - 3 votes 4th: Fun - 2 votes Timbersquare_kindlephoto-41399046.jpg|Timber Wins! Round 43: Ricky Martin The Results: 1st: Livin' La Vida Loca - 10 votes 2nd: María - 5 votes Livinlavidaloca_kindlephoto-25729115.jpg|Livin' La Vida Loca Wins! Round 44: Marina And The Diamonds The Results: 1st: PrimaDonna - 13 votes 2nd: Oh No! - 4 votes Primadonna_kindlephoto-33045665.jpg|PrimaDonna's Wins! Round 45: Selena Gomez The Results: 1st: Same Old Love - 11 votes Joint 2nd: Love You Like A Love Song - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Hit The Lights - 4 votes Stargate_kindlephoto-33688330.jpg|Same Old Love Wins! Round 46: Sammie The Results: 1st: Miss Understood - 11 votes 2nd: Some Catchin' Up To Do - 5 votes Misunderstood_kindlephoto-18951831.jpg|Miss Understood Wins! Round 47: Maroon 5 The Results: 1st: Maps - 13 votes 2nd: Moves Like Jagger - 6 votes Mad_kindlephoto-8652556.jpg|Maps Wins! Round 48: Christina Aguilera The Results: 1st: Ain't No Other Man - 12 votes 2nd: Feel This Moment - 7 votes 3rd: Moves Like Jagger - 1 vote Aintnootherman_kindlephoto-20462804.jpg|Ain't No Other Man Wins! Round 49: P!nk The Results: 1st: Funhouse - 15 votes 2nd: So What - 5 votes Funhousedlc_kindlephoto-20572576.jpg|Funhouse Wins! Round 50: Cher Lloyd The Results: 1st: Oath - 13 votes 2nd: Want U Back - 6 votes Oath2_kindlephoto-20617475.jpg|Oath Wins! Round 51: Psy The Results: 1st: Gangnam Style - 9 votes 2nd: Gentleman - 5 votes Gangnamstyledlc kindlephoto-20683727.jpg|Gangnam Style Wins! Round 52: Becky G The Results: 1st: Built For This - 8 votes 2nd: Can't Get Enough - 5 votes 3rd: Oath - 2 votes Builtforthis kindlephoto-8431264.jpg|Built For This Wins! Round 53: Bruno Mars The Results: 1st: The Lazy Song - 9 votes 2nd: Uptown Funk - 8 votes Thelazysong_kindlephoto-11283646.jpg|The Lazy Song Wins! Round 54: Lady Gaga The Results: 1st: Applause - 9 votes 2nd: Born This Way - 4 votes 3rd: Just Dance - 2 votes 4th: Bad Romance - 1 votes Applause_kindlephoto-11328679.jpg|Applause Wins! Round 55: David Guetta The Results: 1st: She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - 16 votes 2nd: Hey Mama - 1 vote Shewolfjustdance2014_kindlephoto-8561030.jpg|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Wins! Round 56: Disney The Results: 1st: Let It Go - 9 votes 2nd: Under The Sea - 6 votes 3rd: Junto A Ti - 2 votes 4th: Prince Ali - 1 vote Letitgo_kindlephoto-8597987.jpg|Let It Go Wins! Round 57: Pharrell Williams The Results: 1st: Get Lucky - 9 votes 2nd: Blurred Lines - 6 votes 3rd: Happy - 4 votes Getluckyjustdance2014_kindlephoto-3987313.jpg|Get Lucky Wins! Round 58: Big Sean The Results: 1st: Problem - 11 votes 2nd: Wild - 8 votes Problemjustdance2015_kindlephoto-14346397.jpg|Problem Wins! Round 59: Gloria Gaynor The Results: 1st: I Will Survive - 17 votes 2nd: Never Can Say Goodbye - 3 votes Iwillsurvive_kindlephoto-14062114.jpg|I Will Survive Wins! Round 60: Ariana Grande The Results: 1st: Break Free - 9 votes 2nd: Problem - 5 votes Joint 3rd: The Way - 3 votes Joint 3rd: Bang Bang - 3 votes Breakfreedlc_kindlephoto-14101392.jpg|Break Free Wins! Round 61: Imposs The Results: 1st: You're On My Mind - 9 votes 2nd: Stadium Flow - 6 votes 3rd: Feel So Right - 3 votes Onmymind_kindlephoto-1864077.jpg|You're On My Mind Wins! Round 62: Chris Brown The Results: 1st: Fun - 11 votes 2nd: Fine China - 5 votes Fun_kindlephoto-14178579.jpg|Fun Wins! Round 63: Jason Derulo The Results: 1st: Get Ugly - 8 votes 2nd: The Other Side - 7 votes 3rd: Want To Want Me - 0 votes Getugly_kindlephoto-14208793.jpg|Get Ugly Wins! Round 64: Miley Cyrus The Results: 1st: 4x4 - 7 votes 2nd: We Can't Stop - 5 votes 4x4_kindlephoto-270832.jpg|4x4 Wins! Round 65: Avicii The Results: 1st: Wake Me Up - 8 votes Joint 2nd: Addicted To You - 5 votes Joint 2nd: Taste The Feeling - 5 votes Wakemeupdlc_kindlephoto-1931663.jpg|Wake Me Up Wins! Round 66: Austin Mahone The Results: 1st: Till I Find You - 15 votes 2nd: What About Love - 2 votes Findyou_kindlephoto-1975065.jpg|Till I Find You Wins! Round 67: Ellie Goulding The Results: 1st: Lights - 8 votes 2nd: Burn - 7 votes 3rd: I Need Your Love - 0 votes Lights_kindlephoto-18666691.jpg|Lights Wins! Round 68: Coca-Cola The Results: 1st: The Choice Is Yours - 5 votes Joint 2nd: Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Taste The Feeling - 4 votes 3rd: The World Is Ours - 2 votes Thechoice_kindlephoto-2051311.jpg|The Choice Is Yours Wins! Round 69: Iggy Azalea The Results: 1st: Fancy - 5 votes 2nd: Problem - 4 votes 3rd: Black Widow - 3 votes Fancy_kindlephoto-12544224.jpg|Fancy Wins! Round 70: John Newman The Results: 1st: Love Me Again - 8 votes 2nd: Blame - 4 votes Love_Me_Again_kindlephoto-19622567.jpg|Love Me Again Wins! Round 71: Charli XCX The Results: 1st: Boom Clap - 15 votes Joint 2nd: I Love It - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Fancy - 1 vote 3rd: Same Old Love - 0 votes Boomclapdlc_kindlephoto-1368335.jpg|Boom Clap Wins! Round 72: Prince Royce The Results: 1st: Kiss Kiss - 10 votes 2nd: Stuck On A Feeling - 7 votes Kisskissdlc_kindlephoto-1425294.jpg|Kiss Kiss Wins! Round 73: Meghan Trainor The Results: 1st: Better When I'm Dancin' - 9 votes 2nd: All About That Bass - 5 votes Betterwheni'm_jdnow_kindlephoto-2251828.jpg|Better When I'm Dancin' Wins! Round 74: EXILE The Results: 1st: I Wish For You - 9 votes Joint 2nd: Won't Be Long - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Choo Choo TRAIN - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Rising Sun - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Lovers Again - 1 vote Iwishforyou_cover_generic_kindlephoto-2284412.jpg|I Wish For You Wins! Round 75: Kumi Koda The Results: 1st: Cutie Honey - 9 votes 2nd: Won't Be Long - 2 votes CutieHoeny_kindlephoto-20576611.jpg|Cutie Honey Wins! Round 76: Dream 5 The Results: 1st: Gakuen Tengoku - 5 votes 2nd: Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi - 4 votes 3rd: Koi No Dial 6700 - 3 votes 4th: Dan Dan Dubi Zuba! - 0 votes Gakuentengoku_cover_generic_kindlephoto-2514120.jpg|Gakuen Tengoku Wins! Round 77: TRF The Results: 1st: EZ DO DANCE - 11 votes 2nd: Survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ - 3 votes Ezdodance_cover_generic_kindlephoto-2563455.jpg|EZ DO DANCE Wins! Round 78: KARA The Results: 1st: Electric Boy - 11 votes 2nd: Jumpin' - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Mister - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Go Go Summer! - 1 vote 4th: Jet Coaster Love - 0 votes Electricboy_cover_generic_kindlephoto-2709049.jpg|Electric Boy Wins! Round 79: AKB48 The Results: 1st: Koi Suru Fortune Cookie - 5 votes 2nd: Flying Get - 4 votes 3rd: Heavy Rotation - 3 votes Fortunecookie_cover_generic_kindlephoto-5456555.jpg|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Wins! Round 80: Morning Musume The Results: 1st: Love Machine - 7 votes 2nd: Love Revolution 21 - 3 votes Lovemachine_cover_generic_kindlephoto-2908478.jpg|Love Machine Wins! Round 81: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu The Results: 1st: Ninaj Re Bang Bang - 7 votes 2nd: PonPonPon - 5 votes 3rd: Tsukematsukeru - 1 vote Ninjaribangbang_cover_generic_kindlephoto-19673728.jpg|Ninja Re Bang Bang Wins! Round 82: SKE48 The Results: 1st: Sansei Kawaii! - 9 votes 2nd: Kiss Datte Hidarikiki - 3 votes Sanseikawai_cover_generic_kindlephoto-3119213.jpg|Sansei Kawaii! Wins! Round 83: Golden Bomber The Results: 1st: Memeshikute - 5 votes 2nd: Dance My Generation - 3 votes Memeshikute_cover_generic_kindlephoto-15379616.jpg|Memeshikute Wins! Round 84: Momoiro Clover Z The Results: 1st: Mite Mite Kochichi - 7 votes 2nd: Ikuze! Kaito Shojo - 2 votes Mitemite_cover_generic_kindlephoto-3405631.jpg|Mite Mite Kochichi Wins! Round 85: Hatsune Miku The Results: 1st: Ievan Polkka - 11 votes 2nd: Tell Your World - 5 votes Levanpolkka_kindlephoto-6757701.jpg|Ievan Polkka Wins! Round 86: King Cream Soda The Results: 1st: Hatsukoitoge De Geragerapo - 9 votes 2nd: Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Geragerapo No Uta - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Jinsei Dramatic - 1 vote 4th: Gerappo Dance Train - 0 votes Geragerapohatsukoi_cover_generic_kindlephoto-3493707.jpg|Hatsukoitoge De Geragerapo Wins! Category:Blog posts